Begging You For Mercy
by itsHaileyNicole
Summary: -Spin Off From My Story Incision- All our favorite attendings are in college at Yale again... But with our favorite intern, Ashleigh's, sister, Alayna. What happens when our attendings meet Alayna? What trouble will she get them into? Read Incision first.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

Side Note: Welcome to my newest Grey's Anatomy FanFic! This is a spin off of my other Grey's FanFic, Incision. If you haven't read it yet, I suggest that you read it first. Anyways, this story is based off of Alayna's (the main character of Incision's sister) college adventures. All the attendings through out the show (which means Callie, Arizona, Burke, Owen, Addison, Bailey, Teddy… Everyone) will be included, minus Richard Webber since he is older then the normal attendings. They will all be in college again at Yale. Yes, this is an interesting one… I hope you enjoy it! –H

Oh, and PS, there's a lot of texting/Facebooking/Twittering in the first chapter here, but that will tone down as the story goes on.

-Begging You For Mercy-

I awoke on the morning of August 27th in complete exhaustion, yet I pulled myself out of bed anyways. This morning, I started medical school at Yale University. Back home in my small town of Hendersonville, North Carolina, I'd graduated top of my class, but graduating top of my class at Yale? This would be a long shot.

I'm destined to be a neurosurgeon, I already knew this. However, I had no idea where to go after college.

I waltzed in the doors of my first class and sat next to a red-headed woman, a short, black woman, a tall, husky man, a red headed man, a perky blonde, a darker haired woman, a calmer blonde, a black male, and an extremely dreamy, brown haired man. Later on, I learned their names. The red-headed female was Addison Forbes Montgomery, the black woman was Miranda Bailey, the husky man was Mark Sloan, the red-headed man was Owen Hunt, the perky blonde was Arizona Robbins, the dark haired woman was Calliope (or Callie) Torres, the calmer blonde was Teddy Altman, the black male was Preston Burke, and my dreamy man was Derek Shepherd.

"Hey, I'm Alayna, Alayna Robertson." I smiled after they'd all introduced themselves. "Come on over, Alayna, there's a seat between Derek and I." offered Addison. I eagerly accepted and pulled opened my notes. It turned out I was a lot like Addison. She had siblings like I did, a brother named Archer, and I have two sisters, Ashleigh and Avery. Addison and I became close friends after our first day, and I got to know most of the other people pretty well, too.

After a great first day of class, Derek pulled me aside. "Alayna, do you want to grab drinks with Addi, Mark, and I?" he asked. I nodded in acceptance, thanked him or the offer and headed back to my apartment. I picked a sparkly, blue cocktail dress, silver heels and some simple jewelry, and then texted Derek.

**Me**: What time for drinks?

**Derek Shepherd**: Let's say about 5:30. Drinks, then dinner?

**Me**: Sounds good!

When five-thirty finally rolled around, I walked over to the bar. I wondered how this would play out. One of the men had to be single and the other had to be taken by Addison. Both men were indescribably handsome, but honestly, I refused to settle for anything less than Derek.

When everyone arrived at the bar, Derek shook my hand and Mark's and passionately kissed Addison. Disappointed, I sat down by Mark and across from Derek and Addison. Addison had her hand in Derek's the whole night, which only managed to upset me more. Mark was attractive, but I couldn't deny that I was falling hard for Derek.

After the whole ordeal was over, I went back to my apartment and curled up in bed, finding myself not wanting to go to school the next day. I scrolled through my Facebook and saw new posts from Addison, Mark and Derek.

**Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery **Had a great time with **Derek Shepherd**, **Mark Sloan**, and a new friend of ours, **Alayna Rebekkah Robertson**! Let's do that again soon?

**Derek Shepherd** Good times with old and new friends! Thanks, **Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery**, **Mark Sloan** and **Alayna Rebekkah Robertson**!

**Mark Sloan** Got to see **Derek Shepherd **and **Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery** tonight, and met a pretty hot girl on the first day of med school today… Hey there, **Alayna Rebekkah Robertson** ;)

I laughed at Mark's post and clicked away from Facebook and pulled up my Twitter.

**MissAlaynaRebekkah** Tonight was great! Thanks for a great time **D_Shep**, **SloanMark**, and **AA_ForbesMontgomery**!

**SloanMark **(in reply to MissAlaynaRebekkah) Glad you had a good time, Lay. See you tomorrow! **D_Shep AA_ForbesMontgomery**

**D_Shep **(in reply to MissAlaynaRebekkah) I had fun too! We'll definitely have to go out again soon.

**AA_ForbesMontgomery **(in reply to MissAlaynaRebekkah) Love you guys, tonight was definitely amazing. Xx -Addi

By the next morning, I was ready to see Derek again. I walked inside and notice that Addison wasn't there. Derek motioned me over to him, Preston and Owen. I took my spot by Derek and asked if Addison was coming. He shook his head and winked. Was Derek flirting with me just then? My heart fluttered at the thought, but I quickly shot down the idea, remembering that Addison and Derek were together.

All throughout class, I was trying to be the good girl that I knew I was and focus on the teacher, but Derek, however, had other plans. At one point, he had his arm around me. "Derek, what are you doing?" I hissed quietly so no one else could here. "Addison doesn't have to know." He whispered back. I didn't mind it, besides the fact that Addison was my best friend here at Yale, and I definitely didn't want to blow what I had with her on the second day of being here.

When I got home, I got invited out by a couple friends, but I denied everything. I was simply too tired to think about going out and having a good time right now. A lot of kids say that when they go off to college they won't miss their siblings, but I missed mine more than ever. I picked up my phone and attempted call Avery, the youngest of the three of us, but she didn't answer. The three of us were each four years apart. I, obviously, am a freshman in college, which made the middle sister, Ashleigh, a sophomore in high school, and Avery was in the seventh grade. After my failed attempt at calling Aves, I called Ashleigh, who answered on the first ring. "Hey, Layne!" She greeted me. "Well, hey there, my little Ashy-Bear. How's freshman year treating you?" I asked, anxious to know how my little sister was doing. She'd been bullied a lot in middle school, and I just hoped for her that things would get better. "Oh, Laynie, it's great here now. I've got all these new friends and such… I just miss you. Aves does too. She's at her first middle school party tonight." Ash explained. I remembered my first middle school party… It wasn't that great. I always remembered that my best parties were in high school.

Ashleigh and I talked for awhile, but Mom made her go to bed, since she had a big test tomorrow or something like that. I lied awake for a while, just looking at my ceiling fan turn round and round like the propeller of a helicopter zooming overhead. It didn't take too long to finally fall asleep, but I had too many thoughts buzzing around like little bees in my head.

The next morning, I had a text from Avery, apologizing for not answering last night. I brushed it off and went to go get ready for class.

Addison was back that day, taking my usual spot next to Derek. I didn't mind, as I still got to sit by my best friend. Mark slid into the seat next to me and whispered, "Drinks tonight, you and me? I thought we could ditch Adds and Der and just go just the two of us." I smiled and leaned back over. "Are you asking me out on a date, Sloan?" I murmured, my breath warm on his ear. "Only if that's what you want, Robertson." He smirked back. I thought about it… A date with Mark Sloan? All of the girls were drooling over him, and he'd chosen me. Maybe this was just the thing to get my mind off of Derek. "Yeah, let's do it." I agreed.

Addison caught up with me after class while I was walking back to my car for lunch. "Hey, Laynie! I just heard that you're ditching Der and I for drinks with Mark? You lucky bitch!" She smiled a perfect smile in my direction, and I laughed. "What? Aren't you with Derek?" I asked, wondering why she was calling me lucky. "Between you and me? I slept with Mark last week… And he gives damn good sex." She replied, leaning up against one of the doors of my car. "Between you and me." I promised her. "Good girl, Layne. See you after lunch." She gave another perfect smile and ran off to join Derek. I watched Addi walk with her hands all over Derek. How could she just go sleep with Mark when she had Derek?

When I arrived back, I didn't sit with Addison, Mark or ever Derek. I took a spot with Miranda, Callie, Arizona, and Teddy instead. "Not going off with your crew this morning?" Callie asked, doodling something that looked like 'Callie + Arizona' with one hand and grasping Arizona's hand in the other. I smiled at that. If only love was that easy for everyone. "No, I just thought I'd get to know some of the rest of you guys." I replied as I pulled out my notes.

It turns out, Miranda, Callie, Arizona, and Teddy didn't talk much. They avidly took notes the entire time. At the end of the long, silent class, I rushed out the doors of the room, eager to get back to my apartment. "Alayna?" I heard while I was trying to unlock my door. I whirled around to see Derek standing in the hallway. "Derek! Uh, hey!" I smiled. Derek's face was actually the last face I wanted to see just then. How would I keep Addison's secret about Mark? I was always terrible with things like that. "Having issues?" He chuckled, picking up my keys from the floor and swiftly unlocking my door. "Thanks." I replied with another small smile and he started to walk away down to his apartment. "Derek," I called after him. "Do you want to come in?" He turned around and walked inside.

I got us some water and sat on the couch. "Why didn't you sit with us today? I missed you." He asked. It seemed liked he had genuine hurt in his eyes. I couldn't keep Addison's secret from him, and before I knew what I was doing, I told him. "Addison slept with Mark last week, and I couldn't sit with you, or I'd tell, and now I did… And now Addison's gonna kill me." His eyes looked even more hurt than before, but only for a split second. "I knew she did it. I know that two wrongs don't make a right, but if she did it… Why shouldn't I?" He demanded. I knew where this was going. I didn't like it, because Addison was my best friend, but on the other hand… It was Derek.

I leaned in and caught his lips in mine. I wasn't completely sure if he'd kiss me back, but he did. Slowly and teasingly, he unbuttoned my shirt and pulled it off. "Your door, it's locked, right?" He asked worriedly. I nodded and pulled on his shirt so he'd take his off, too. Before long, the two of us were in the bedroom, being the official definition of cheaters.


	2. Chapter 2: Dr Alayna McNaughty

Disclaimer: I do not own any GA content.

SN: Hi readers! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter… I'm really liking where this story is going. So enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to review! I'd appreciate it! –H

-Begging You for Mercy-

The next morning sort of had that 'morning after' effect on Derek and me, if you know what I mean. I woke up first and jumped out of the bed at the sight of the still sleeping man next to me. I rushed to the bathroom and quickly got ready for school and scribbled a note to Derek, saying:

D-

I already left, so A wouldn't get suspicious or anything. See you later. And thanks for last night.

-Layne

When I arrived at school, Addison caught me by the arm. "Hey, Lay, how were drinks with Mark?" she asked. _Oh shit! _I remembered. I was supposed to go out for drinks with Mark last night. "I, err, it was good! Sorry, I'm still waking up." I stated poorly. Of course, Addison was with Derek in the first place, and now Derek and I were both cheaters. I'd never been one to do things like what I pulled with Derek last night. I respected boundaries and when my friends had boyfriends, I stayed away. Maybe Ashleigh visiting this weekend would take my mind off of things. It would give me an excuse not to go and hook up with Derek again, and it would allow me to have an excuse not to see Mark or Addison.

In class, I took notes constantly and ignored Addison when she tried to talk to me, saying that I really needed to be paying attention. Little did the redhead know, I was honestly just attempting to ignore her. As soon as the bell rang, I rushed out of class and straight to my car. I sat there for a minute, just thinking about everything that had gone down in the past few days. Finding that the longer I sat there, the more likely it was that someone like Derek or Addison would find me. I put the car in reverse and quickly drove off. Having about an hour for lunch, I decided to head back to my apartment and sulk around.

On my way back, I ran into Mark. _Like I needed to deal with anybody else today_, I thought. "Hey, Layne." Mark smiled, awkwardly wrapping his arm around my waist. Tempted to automatically push him away, I thought about it first and decided not to. _If I can pull this off with Mark, Addison won't ever find out about my one night stand with Derek! _I reminded myself. "What's up?" I asked, trying to be as flirty as possible with him. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for dinner tonight, since you sort of ditched me for drinks the other day." He said with a slight wink. I rolled my eyes at him playfully. "Yeah, that sounds good. I promise I won't ditch you this time. Swing by my apartment and around eight?" I suggested. He nodded, pecked my cheek, took my hand and we walked inside together. At first, I wasn't sure what I thought about this whole thing, about how I still felt about Derek. Did he know? Why wasn't Addison out of the picture yet?

Back in class, I found that I didn't really know what I wanted. When I walked down the hall, I accidentally ran into someone. "Oh, God, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, realizing that I'd spilled coffee all over him. "No worries, Alayna. Yeah, I know who you are. You're sort of famous here now. I'm Ben Warren, by the way." He told me. Immediately, I'm shocked. Why the hell am I famous around here? More importantly, how the hell am I famous around here? Does someone know about what going on with all of my man issues? I couldn't even bare to think about it.

The day slowly but surely passed, allowing me to escape from campus and get ready for my date with Mark. My long, dark brown hair was curled into small ringlets, my hands dazzled with rings of various stones and jewels, a simple, sterling silver 'A' necklace hung around my neck, and a short, black cocktail dress with a lacy pattern hugged my thighs. _Am I putting myself out there? Am I asking for it? _I contemplated as I stared at my finished product in the mirror.

The doorbell rang and I ran to open it, checking my hair one last time before doing so. Instead of it being Mark, it was Derek. _Oh holy Hell… _I was panicking, but I managed to put on a straight face. "Oh, wow, Alayna. I didn't realize you were going out tonight. I just wanted to see if you wanted to come over." He said. I shook my head and replied, "Come in, hurry!" I lead him to the bedroom and we sat down. "Who are you going with?" He asked. I almost detected a hint of jealousy in his voice. "Mark, but hey, it doesn't mean I regret last night. Actually, this is a cover up. This way no one will suspect it, understand?" I admitted. Receiving a smile and a soft kiss on the lips, I heard another knock. "Shit, it's Mark. Go, uh, hide in the closet? Wait five minutes, then you can do whatever. I'll be back about ten… Will you wait for me?" I pleaded as quietly as possible. He nodded, running to the closet.

I answered the door again, this time to a very handsome Mark. Stepping outside immediately, I closed the door. "Where to?" I smiled flirtatiously. We decided on a fancier restaurant and talked for awhile, but I just wasn't interested. All I could think about was the dreamy man in my apartment.

This wasn't like me at all, having two men and such and sneaking around just so I can be Derek's secret lover. I'd had a steady boyfriend back in Hendersonville, but we'd broken up after graduation since he was at Stanford and I was at Yale. I was never big on the whole long distance thing, especially since I was going to be on the opposite side of the country.

We arrived at the restaurant and sat at a seat near the window. It was already dark by the time the waiter came by to pour the wine. We toasted our glasses to 'new beginnings' and I choked back a laugh. Sure, I liked Mark, just like in that brother/sister way. "So how do you like New Haven?" he asked, trying to make small talk. It took all that I had not to roll my eyes, but I had to do this and pull it off for Derek. "It's good, but it's no Hendersonville. My sister's coming up tomorrow though, so she'll bring a little piece of home with her." I said. It was true about what I said about Ashleigh. We'd always get along great before I left. I missed my sister more than anything. Sure, I loved Avery, but Ashleigh and I just had a better connection.

Dinner was boring, to put it nicely. Mark walked me home and kissed me smack on the lips. I kissed back, but only for show. I walked inside, refusing to let him in at the risk of him seeing Derek. "Der?" I called softly, just incase Mark was still at the door. "Finally, you're back. I missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and kissing me passionately on the lips. "I missed you too. You were all I thought about tonight…" I started to say, but my voice slowly trailed off. "Yeah? What would you think if I left Addison?" He asked slowly as he stroked my curls. My eyes blinked quickly. Had I just heard him correctly. "Derek… You can't just leave her… No, Der, she'll hate me!" I moaned, pulling away for just a moment before bringing myself back into him. "So you like this? This… This sneaking around? Alayna, I'm bored with Addison. I don't want that any more, especially since the Mark ordeal. Plus, you won't have to go on another date with someone else ever again." He reasoned. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. "Do what you want, Derek, but for now? Shut up and kiss me."


End file.
